1. Field
The invention generally relates to nucleic acid analysis, and more particularly, to a system and methods for evaluating results obtained from quantitative amplification reactions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Quantitative nucleic acid analysis is extensively used in biological research and clinical analysis. Some of the applications which make use of this technology include: measurement of gene expression, monitoring of biological responses to stimuli, genomic-level gene quantitation, and pathogen detection. Typically, these methodologies utilize Polymerase Chain Reaction (PCR) as a means for selectively amplifying nucleic acid sequences in a manner that allows for their detection. While it is generally desirable to automate the quantitation process, conventional methodologies often require a degree of user input in the form of subjective interpretation and/or approximation. As a result, these techniques may suffer from reduced accuracy and significant user-induced variability. Furthermore, in high-throughput applications where many samples are to be processed simultaneously, it is desirable to provide increased automation capabilities to improve the speed with which the analysis may be conducted. The aforementioned limitations of conventional techniques illustrate the need for an improved method for analyzing data generated by PCR-based quantitation techniques that may increase the potential for automation while improving the quantitative accuracy and reproducibility of the analysis.